


Burnt

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [20]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizaya fanvid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt

[watch or download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3j74tlf4bwv5x9r/Burnt%20Signed.mp4)


End file.
